A House Is Not a Home
by Leather00Jacket
Summary: Lily Evans vê sua vida dar um giro quando sua mãe se casa novamente, com o pai de Sirius Black. Ela terá que aprender a viver num mundo totalmente diferente do seu, e aguentar o amigo ridículo de Sirius, James Potter. Ou será que ele não é tão ridículo?
1. Chapter 1

****Oi, pessoal.

Tia Jackie postando mais uma fic, hehe.

Eu estou postando essa aqui, e FC no nyah também, então, não denunciem porque é meu, beleza?

Pra quem lê FC, hoho, eu juro que o cap sai até amanhã, JURO.

Beijos e espero que gostem!

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo Um – Casamento nauseante. Literalmente.<strong>

Aquele corredor parecia muito maior do que realmente era.

Era só um corredor de hotel cinco estrelas, na verdade. Mas a situação o transformava numa coisa gigante. Desejei com todas as forças que aquilo fosse um pesadelo terrível devido à quantidade de episódios de Battlestar Galactica que eu havia assistido na noite anterior.

Infelizmente, meu subconsciente sabia que aquilo não era um pesadelo.

Opa, você deve estar perdido. Vamos às explicações. Meu nome é Lily Evans. Minha mãe casou-se com Orion Black, um cara bem legal.

Meu pai, Caleb Evans se divorciou da minha mãe, e foi morar em Los Angeles. Quase nunca nos falamos, e quando falamos, são monólogos, onde ele fala no celular, e eu olho para o teto. Enfim, minha mãe casou-se com o Sr. Black, e eu estava bem feliz, pois ela estava muito bem, só que para o lance todo funcionar, vinha mais gente nesse mesmo pacote.

O filho do Sr. Black, Sirius.

Sirius Black é o ser mais desprezível de toda a face da terra, pode ser comparado à Darth Vader, e sinto muito, o Lord Vader iria perder, porque Sirius consegue ser pior que ele. Sirius Black é um dos mais populares na escola, acompanhado de James Potter, Remus Lupin e o amiguinho baixinho e fofinho deles, Peter Pettigrew.

-Oi Lily – Disse Remus, sorrindo. Peter acenou para mim, mostrando dentes antes brancos, cheios de chocolate por causa de um bolinho roubado da mesa de doces.

-Oi, Remus. Hey, Pete. – Falei. Remus era um cara legal, comparado a Sirius e James. – Black, a cerimônia começa em dez minutos, pára de beber!

Ele assentiu embriagado. Embriagado, ótimo, tudo o que eu precisava era ter um irmão postiço bêbado pra cuidar.

-Ok – Respondeu Black, sorridente. Arrumou o terno e perguntou – Como estou?

-Repulsivo– Resmunguei irritada. Olhar pra Sirius causava alguns problemas no cérebro, um deles era dano no cerebelo. Ele sorriu.

-Não enche, ruiva – Respondeu – Vamos, Jimmy.

-Mas que mania chata – Reclamou Potter, se levantando e parando do lado de Sirius – Você devia parar de me chamar de Jimmy. Jay até que vai, mas Jimmy não.

Ficamos lá, nos "bastidores", esperando.

-Lily, eu não estou bem mesmo. É melhor eu sair daq... – Nem terminou. Se inclinou pra frente e vomitou no chão. Várias gotas respingaram no meu sapato, e eu dei um pulo.

-Que nojo! – Gritei, me afastando. Ele tentou sorrir.

-Desculpe, foi sem querer. Estou melhor ago... – E mais uma leva de vômito dentro do vaso de flores.

E aquilo, era só o começo.

**Um mês depois.**

Era sexta de manhã. Uma bateria fazia sons extremamente graves e chatos. Acordar já era irritante, agora, acordar escutando o som de um solo sendo tocado pelo Sirius, é pior.

Chutei a parede e me levantei da cama. Minha mãe o Sr. Black estavam numa viajem de trabalho, e só voltariam em uma semana. Andei sem vontade até o banheiro e escovei meus dentes ao som de Fear Of The Dark, do Iron Maiden. Respirei fundo e de pijama mesmo, desci as escadas. Andei até a cozinha para pegar uma tigela de cereal, e finalmente encontrei a fonte da música.

Sirius (minha mãe e as manias idiotas dela de: "agora ele é seu irmão, chame-o de Sirius". Irmão é o seu...) e os amigos jogando o MEU Guitar Hero às dez da manhã numa sexta feira na sala.

-Bom dia – Resmunguei e fui até a cozinha – O que você está fazendo?

Ele riu.

-O que parece que eu estou fazendo? – Perguntou, arrancando risinhos de Potter. Ignorei a pergunta e andei até a cozinha. Peguei uma tigela no armário e despejei o cereal. Misturei com leite e fui até a sala para assistir TV. Ignorei a presença irritante dos três e coloquei no meu seriado favorito (quer dizer, meu seriado dramático favorito, porque meu seriado favorito mesmo, é Battlestar Galactica), Grey's Anatomy.

-Nós estamos tocando – Reclamou Sirius, se sentando no sofá.

-Eu pareço cega? – Perguntei, sem tirar os olhos da TV – Eu sei que estão tocando. O meu jogo. Vazem. Eu quero assistir Grey's Anatomy, e nem Deus vai me impedir.

Ele bufou irritado. Sentou-se e começou a assistir também. De repente, algo que eu nunca imaginei aconteceu: Todos eles ficaram entretidos com a série.

-Então quer dizer que o Mark é o melhor amigo da Torres? – Perguntou Remus, intrigado. Assenti – Hum... Mas a Torres é namorada da Arizona, correto? – Assenti novamente – Porém Mark a engravida. Mas a Arizona não gosta dele. Uau...

Ri levemente.

-Pobre Derek! – Exclamou Sirius – Casado com a baranga da Meredith! Nem filhos o coitado pode ter.

-É ela que tem problemas para ter filhos, Six – Explicou Potter, ainda assistindo – Ele pode ter, só que ela tem o útero hostil.

De repente, todos os olhares se voltaram para Potter, que abaixou o olhar, envergonhado.

-Que é? Eu gostei... – Reclamou ele. Passamos o resto da manhã assistindo TV, até que alguém apareceu na porta da minha casa. Matt Daves.

Nem preciso falar que quase morri na hora, né? Matt Daves é um super mega hiper gato da escola. Joga no time de futebol, é inteligente e amigo de Sirius, Potter e Remus. Quase me escondi na dobra do sofá quando ele chegou e eu tava de pijama.

-E aí, Matt? Tudo na boa? – Perguntou Potter, se levantando do sofá para cumprimentar o lindo maravilhoso Matt Daves. Deu pra perceber que minha, hum, queda pelo Matt é um pouco grande, né?

Matt assentiu. Cumprimentou Sirius e Remus, e me viu.

-Oi – Falei envergonhada, e acenando para ele.

Ele parou e analisou meu rosto por um segundo.

-Sirius, quem é? Sua namorada?

-Credo, não... Quero dizer, a mãe dela casou com meu pai, aí deu nisso aí. – Obrigada Sirius, obrigada. – Ela mora aqui agora, não é irmãzinha? – Ele perguntou, fingindo ser amável. Revirei os olhos.

-Hum, legal. Oi...

-Lily – Completei.

-Então, Sirius. Vim pegar o CD – Disse Matt. Sirius tirou um CD de dentro do bolso e entregou para Matt – Valeu. Vou indo, caras. Tchau, Lil. – Lil? Ele me chamou de Lil? Ah. Meu. Deus.

Fiquei sorrindo que nem uma idiota boba, e acenei para ele.

-Tchau Matt – Respondi sonhadora. Ele saiu pela porta da frente, e Potter caiu na risada quando ele foi embora. Potter idiota.

-Tem alguém a fim do Matt, tem alguém a fim do Matt! – Gritou ele, caçoando de mim. Respirei fundo para não dar uma de Darth Vader e arrancar o braço dele fora.

-Temos uma festa para ir amanhã. – Comunicou Sirius.

-Espera, que festa?

-A Becca Johnson dá uma festa de arromba do o ano, antes das aulas. E você vai.

-Espera, mas eu só vou começar a estudar em Hogwarts esse ano e... Ela nem me conhece, Sirius.

-Mas você vai. – Ele disse, sorrindo. – Minha irmã postiça não pode ser conhecida como uma eremita esquisita. – Olhei incrédula para ele. Ele havia mesmo me chamado de "Eremita Esquisita" – Vai ser legal, ruiva.

Passamos o resto da tarde assistindo televisão. De hora em hora, o Potter falava algo sobre Matt, e eu era obrigada a chutá-lo no estomago.

Remus e Potter foram embora, e eu e Sirius ficamos em casa sozinhos, já que minha mãe e o Sr. Black estavam fora até o final do mês.

Cochilei alguns minutos, e quando acordei atordoada, vi que Sirius não estava mais lá. Esfreguei os olhos e olhei a hora no celular: Uma da manhã.

Pisquei os olhos fortemente e saí do sofá. Apaguei as luzes, desliguei a TV e subi as escadas rapidamente, pois estava um frio infernal, e eu estava descalça. Corri para meu quarto, e antes que eu pudesse entrar, comecei a escutar umas vozes.

Olha, aquilo não foi agradável. Porque não eram vozes. O que eu ouvia naquele momento eram gritos agudos e barulhos traumatizantes do tipo:

-Vai Sirius, isso! Oh... – É necessário dizer o quanto eu me assustei com aquilo? Porque cara... Eu me assustei. Juro por Deus, se eu não tivesse ciência do que Sirius poderia fazer com uma garota, eu teria pulado a janela mais próxima – Vai, mais rápido! Ah, Ah, Ah! Ah...

Os gemidos agudos cessaram, e eu abria porta do meu quarto, entrando rapidamente e fazendo questão de bater a porta com força.


	2. Chapter 2

**OOOOOOI :D**

Gentem, aí está o segundo cap!

Resposta aos reviews:

**Infinity21**: Minha cara Infinity! HIHIHII, yeah, fic nova! Sirius e Lily sob o mesmo e teto, e como irmãos. Essa dupla vai ser explosiva, huh? KKKKKKKKKK, obrigada. Beijos!

**AnneBlackPotter**: Sirius nunca tomará jeito, FATO. Beijos.

: Owwwwnt, obrigada! O Sirius como irmão não vale à pena, prefiro muito mais como namorado/amante, LOLOLOLOL. Lily nerd ROCKS! Está aí seu presente! Beijos!

**Dani Prongs**: KKKKK, obrigada! Está aí, espero que goste! Beijos!

**Mila Pink**: olá olá! Owwwwnt, fico feliz que tenha gostado viu? Eu vi que tu tem conta no nyah, hihi, eu acompanho Se7e Pecados, e lia De Repente Pais com o Sirius seduzindo a geral quando criancinha, KKKKK. Eu posto (pelo menos com essa fic), eu posto aqui e lá no mesmo dia, um atrás do outro. Hoje eu coloquei lá primeiro porque uma menina pediu pra mim, e tal. Beijos! Falando nisso, vou responder seu review de lá, KKKK.

Bom, está aí! Eu já desejei feliz natal em Furious Combustion, e gastei toda minha sentimentalidade no cap especial de natal, e na one especial de natal também (já passaram lá, hihih *-* ?), então por aqui, só fica o feliz natal e um ótimo ano novo! Desejo tudo de bom pra vocês, meus amores!

E está aí, o segundo capítulo, com direito a FESTA!

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo<strong>** Dois – "O Suficiente Para Ver Dois de Você, Remus".**

-Vamos, vamos, vamos! – Gritou Potter, do andar de baixo da casa.

Saímos pela porta da frente, e entramos no carrão de Sirius (um belo carro).

Depois de alguns minutos desconfortáveis, chegamos a uma casa muito bonita, com um jardim de begônias na frente. Perguntei a mim mesma se havíamos chegado, mas depois de ver um garoto loiro saindo de dentro da casa, calei minha pergunta.

Sirius tinha passado para dar carona a Remus.

O loiro entrou no carro e rapidamente se sentou.

Usava um moletom surrado, uma jeans preta, e um par de chinelos no pé. Estranhei a roupa, mas resolvi não perguntar.

Depois de termos percorrido certa distância, ele arrancou o moletom, e revelou uma linda camisa preta debaixo dele.

Tirou o chinelo e pegou dentro de uma mochila que havia trazido, um par moderno de All Stars e meias. Colocou as meias e rapidamente colocou os tênis. Ajeitou-se no banco e percebeu que eu o olhava com curiosidade.

-Minha mãe acha que eu estou indo para uma biblioteca estudar com Sirius e James – Explicou ele – Pode jogar isso aqui no porta malas? – Pediu, esticando o moletom e a mochila. Dei de ombros e joguei os dois para trás – Valeu – Ele se interrompeu e olhou para mim, me fintando curiosamente. – Uau... Lily, se você não fosse irmã do Sirius, eu ficava com você também. Espera, tecnicamente você não é então...

-Sem putaria no meu carro! – Reclamou Sirius. Rimos da cara de bravo que ele fez, mas resolvemos parar, pois era ele quem estava na direção, e se zoássemos dele, era capaz de chutar todos pra fora do carro.

Depois de mais alguns minutos silenciosos e desconfortáveis, chegamos a uma casa enorme, e dava pra ouvir uma música eletrônica sendo tocada freneticamente. Abri a porta e saí. Remus saiu logo depois.

Segundos depois, eles nos alcançaram. Quando entramos, era visível que estávamos no lugar certo. Luzes piscavam pela casa, a música era alta e havia muitos casaizinhos se pegando pelos corredores.

Vi um grupinho ao longe, formado pelos outros amigos de Sirius, que eu nem fazia idéia de quem eram.

-Divirta-se. – Disse Sirius, saindo de perto de mim e me largando a mercê de qualquer um. Remus me lançou um olhar como se dissesse: "Desculpe", e saiu andando atrás de Sirius e Potter. Ótimo.

Saí dali de perto, indo para a cozinha da festa. Havia uma loira, olhando distraidamente para uma janela.

-Olá. – Ela disse, sorrindo. – Nova por aqui?

-É... – Respondi tímida. – Sou Lily.

-Muito prazer. Sou Dorcas. – Nome diferente... – Eu sei que é um nome estranho. Mas é de família... É uma merda de nome, em sumo. Vai estudar em Hogwarts esse ano?

-É... – Respondi tentando sorrir.

-Bom, legal. Espero que goste da escola, o que eu acho que não vai acontecer. Que ano? Quarto? – O tom de Dorcas era um tanto esperançoso, o que me deixou muito intrigada.

-Aham. – Respondi animada, sentando ao lado dela no balcão.

-Legal, pelo menos alguém decente. - Ela esticou a cabeça para o lado, e acenou para alguém.

Uma morena mais ou menos da minha altura veio caminhando até nós.

-Oi. – Ela disse tímida, sorrindo envergonhada.

-Essa é a Marlene, Lily. Lene, essa é a Lily. Vai ser do nosso ano quando começarem as aulas. – Dorcas explicou, e Marlene, que parecia bastante simpática, sorriu para mim.

-Bom, espero que goste de Hogwarts. – Ela respondeu sorrindo amigável. – Conhece alguém de Hoggy? Geralmente só entra aqui quem tem convite.

-E nós, como boas penetras, tiramos cópia dos convites originais. Para poder presenciar as idiotices que vão fazer aqui esse ano. – Dorcas sorriu orgulhosa de si mesma, e Marlene atingiu um tom vermelho de vergonha. – Mas e aí, você conhece alguém daqui?

-Meu irmão postiço, ele... – Fui ficando quieta ao perceber que Marlene estivcava a mão e para pegar o primeiro copo usado que viu com alguma bebida. – Marlene! Você nem sabe de quem é isso! – Legal, eu mal conheço a pessoa e já vou dando sermão, sou ridícula.

-Ah, Lily! Relaxa. Você é muito careta – Reclamou ela, revirando os olhos. Eu? Careta? Eu não ira agüentar quieta não!

Andei até uma garrafa pela metade whisky e tomei um gole. Não era ruim, e nem bom. Descia rasgando na garganta, tinha um gosto adocicado e forte ao mesmo tempo.

Continuei bebendo, até que me senti um pouco er... Tonta, por assim dizer. Sentei-me com dificuldade no balcão, e encontrei uma Dorcas olhando para mim e se acabando de rir.

-É isso aí, honey! – Gritei e bati as mãos na mesa. Ela desceu do balcão e começou a entornar uma garrafa também. Quando percebi, lá estávamos nós: Bêbadas.

Minha cabeça pesava tanto, mais tanto que eu poderia compará-la a uma tonelada de _lightsabers_. Respirei fundo e olhei em volta. Não havia muita gente, só vários casais se beijando.

Respirei fundo tentando conter o enjôo.

Deu certo, porque alguns minutos depois, eu dei um blackout terrível. Sonhei comigo entrando num avião para Marrocos. E quando eu cheguei a Marrocos, um exército de botos gordos assassinos me perseguiu.

Sonhos, humpf.

Até hoje me pergunto porque eu vi botos. Tantos animais, e eu vi botos. Sabe, eu poderia ter visto macacos, lagartos... Mas não, eu vi _botos_. Botos sobrevivem fora d'água? Esqueçam essas idiotices que eu acabei de narrar, por favor. Mas afinal, _quem gosta de botos_?

-Evans? Ruiva? – Chamou alguém. Pisquei várias vezes tentando melhorar minha visão, mas a única coisa que eu via era um monte de cabelos castanhos arrepiados e embaçados. Respirei fundo e senti um cheiro leve de perfume – Ei? Você tá legal?

-Eu estou cega – Resmunguei, tentando ficar de pé – Opa – Exclamei quando minhas pernas se enrolaram e eu caí no chão de novo – É você, Chace Crawford? – Perguntei. Pelo jeito você deve ter visto que eu ainda estava bem bêbada, não?

O garoto riu e disse:

-Não, ruiva. Sou eu, James – Respondeu ele, pegando em minhas mãos. Na hora, meu rosto esquentou. Num segundo, ele me puxou e eu estava de pé. Pisquei fortemente mais uma vez para ver se eu enxergava alguma coisa, mas a única imagem que eu via era um monte de cabelos castanhos arrepiados.

-Parece o Chace Crawford, hohoho. Wow, Potter! – Exclamei provavelmente sorrindo. Pisquei os olhos novamente, e minha visão voltou ao normal – Pronto, agora sim! Argh, solta, solta!

Ele riu e colocou meu braço atrás do seu pescoço, para que eu me apoiasse. Mas eu estava tão bêbada, mas tão bêbada, que ficava tropeçando. Meus pezinhos não queriam trabalhar como os pés normais, pessoal.

Eles ficavam enrolando, e enrolando. O Potter parecia bem confortável com a situação, e eu não podia fazer nada, né.

Caminhamos "enroladamente" até Sirius e Remus, que tomaram um susto quando nos viram.

-LILY? – Gritou Remus, assustado. Eu somente sorri e respondi:

-Meu nome. E fala baixinho, baixinho, baixinho... Minha cabeça vai explodir – Murmurei com dificuldade. De repente, meus pés se enrolaram mais uma vez, e eu fui com tudo em cima de Potter. Uau, ele tinha cheiro de loção de barbear e perfume. Respirei fundo e deitei minha cabeça em seu ombro.

A cara dele, nem preciso falar. Olhos arregalados, sobrancelhas franzidas e quase pálido. (In) Felizmente ele me envolveu com um braço, para que eu não tropeçasse novamente.

-Você é cheiroso, Potter. – Murmurei, e só ouvi a risada nasal dele.

-Você também é cheirosa. – Precisa falar com eu fiquei? Escutem aqui! James Potter tinha acabado de dizer que _EU _era _CHEIROSA_! Caaaaaaaaaara!

Quero dizer, não que eu me importe.

-Quanto você bebeu, Lil? – Perguntou Remus, me tirando dos meus delírios. Fiz algumas contas mentais, e respondi:

-Hum... Perdi a conta depois do oitavo copo de whisky e do sexto de vodka. _Mas foi o suficiente pra ver dois de você, Remus!_ – Ah. Meu. Deus.

De repente, apareceu uma figura feminina que eu não consegui identificar. Na verdade, graças à luminosa jaqueta cor-de-rosa, ficou mais fácil, mas o rosto era meio difícil de enxergar, uma vez que havia dois Remus bem ali.

-Pessoal, ela está bem? – Perguntou uma voz do além. Quero dizer, a voz da jaqueta rosa, né. Enfim...

-Não. É a primeira vez dela numa festa com bebida, e acho que se empolgou um pouquinho só... – Respondeu o nojento tosco do Black, segurando uma risada – Vamos levá-la pra casa.

Alguém me pegou no colo – pelo cheiro, era o Potter. Ah, pelo amor de deus, ignorem o que eu acabei de dizer... - e começou a andar comigo, até que eu comecei a sentir um enjôo. Parecia que tudo ia voltar de repente. Então eu só tive tempo de:

-Me solta, Potter – Ele me soltou e eu corri até a pia da cozinha vomitando lá. As pessoas estavam tão focadas em beber, que mal perceberam minha presença na pia. Vomitei muito.

Mas muito mesmo. Mais ou menos umas três garrafas de bebida. Senti alguém segurando meus cabelos ruivos enquanto eu vomitava.

Não conseguia parar. Parecia que uma força idiota do universo me obrigava a golfar toda a bebida. Que merda!

-Shhhhhh – Alguém tentou me acalmar – Daqui a pouco vai passar o enjôo.

Era uma voz bem conhecido.

Potter de novo. Não dava pra acreditar que na primeira vez que eu tinha bebido, acabei passando mal e sendo acudida por Potter. Mas eu estava tão atordoada que quando terminei de vomitar, lavei minha boca, peguei uma bala de menta que estava no meu bolso e me debrucei em cima dele.

E foi a última coisa da qual eu me lembro.


End file.
